The Celestial Sisters
by Pixie the Elf
Summary: A young woman dies a tragic death, and is given the choice to start over. However, this follows with severe consequences. Follow our young hero as she lives through the pain and builds friendships that last a lifetime, and then some. (OC story)


**A/N: Hey people! This is my very first story on this app!**

**Now this story is going to be Fairy Tail centered, but the first few chapters are only going to be about the main character's childhood and nowhere near the canon storyline. I highly recommend you read them though, as a lot of the character's backstory comes from these first few chapters.**

**Warning, these first few chapters will be relatively short as I am adapting my writing style a lot. Oh yeah, the pacing might be a "little" messed up too. I might also jump POV's a lot. This story contains violence (it's Fairy Tail, so of course it does), swearing and alcohol.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but the main OC's are all mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: E is for Eccentric**

* * *

'_Crash!' _

_Thunder roared through the night. The rain crashed down onto the pavement. It nearly drowned out the noise coming from the club across the street. The streets were empty, apart from the occasional car driving by._

_The club's neon sign flickered in the midnight darkness._

* * *

The club was bright, loud and lively.

Multicolored lights flashed everywhere, and the music was so loud you could _feel_ the beat.

Two women were sitting at a booth talking. Well, one was talking. The other, a raven haired girl, was smiling uncomfortably at her drunk friend.

"1And then I sshhaid, now that'shh a katana!" the brunette laughed, flashing a toothy grin at her raven-haired friend.

Said raven-haired friend just smiled uncomfortably for what had to be the eightieth time tonight. "Kate, you've told that fucking joke sixteen times already, and yes, I did keep count."

Kate was drunk. As in, really, really drunk. "Aww, you're sho funneh, Krishhtal~!"

Kristal frowned. "I…didn't even make a joke though…"

Kate just laughed…

And laughed…

…And laughed…

Okay, this was getting weird.

Kristal sighed. "Kate, maybe I should walk you home..."

"But I'm ffine! I barellly had a drop to drink!" her friend complained.

"Sure you did, Kate. Sure you did."

Kristal stood up.

Kate tried to get up, but fell forwards. Kristal stepped forward and caught her.

"THankshhh, Krishhty~"

Kristal sighed. "Don't mention it…"

* * *

It was pretty dark out now. The rain had stopped, so that was good. Kristal was just returning from Kate's house, after having to assure her friend that "No one is going to kill you, Kate."

Yeah, that was what she had to deal with for _half an hour._

_._

_._

_._

Kate was… a _different_ kind of person.

The streets were dimly lit, with one or two of the streetlights being out.

Kristal was walking to her apartment, alone. Deciding that the streetlights didn't give off enough light, Kristal took her phone from her pocket, with the intent to use it as a flashlight. She pressed the power button. The screen lit up, the phone vibrated, and then, nothing. The screen turned off again. 'Dammit,' she thought, 'knew I should have brought a power bank.' She put her phone back into her pocket and looked around. The streets were empty, apart from her…

…and some guy silently walking towards her.

He had a dead look in his eyes, and he didn't take his eyes off her, even for a second.

'Okay, that's not creepy at all.' She thought sarcastically.

She continued walking.

After a while, she looked back.

He was still there, following her, with that same dead look in his eyes.

'Hmm…maybe he's just following the same path I'm taking, to…wherever he's going?' she thought. She turned a corner and looked back.

He turned the corner too.

She sped up a bit.

.

.

.

He did the same.

She turned another corner, the man still close behind her.

Eventually, they were both running.

She looked back at the guy.

He wasn't even trying to hide his knife anymore. The blade glinted in the streetlight.

He was bridging the gap between them as it grew smaller…

And smaller…

Suddenly, she felt herself crashing onto the pavement. She turned on her back and fear filled her eyes as she watched him move closer…

And closer…

…and closer…

.

.

.

The last thing she remembered was the sadistic smile on his face and the stabbing pain in her chest.

* * *

(Kristal's POV)

I came to in some sort of office. The office was large, and painted completely white; a white desk, white walls, white floors, everything was white. The only thing that was not white, was a black office chair, which was facing the wall, and a fancy looking grey laptop. She was sitting on some sort of chair. The desk was oddly shaped; it looked like a giant bone that had been flattened on one side to serve as the table top.

"Where the fuck am I? I don't even remember drinking…"

I ran my hand through my hair, looking around.

"No windows? What the fuck?" I wondered aloud.

"No door either…"

Holding my hand to the back of my head, I stood there wondering.

Suddenly, realization hit and my eyes widened.

I panicked.

"OH MY GOD I DIED. I WAS FUCKING STABBED. WHERE AM I? FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIIIIT. WHAT THE HELL. I FUCKING DIED. HOLY SHIT I DIED." I began pacing around the room.

Suddenly, the office chair spun around, revealing a dark haired guy sitting in it.

"Correct!" the little man called out.

"W-who are you? Where am I? And what do you mean by 'correct'? Did I DIE?" I started panicking.

The little man stood up and extended his hand. He spoke quickly, with an air of professionalism. "Call me E. Yes you died and this is my office-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The guy zipped over, grabbed a notebook, and hit me over the head. "STOP INTERRUPTING!"

"OW! Sorry!" I said, putting emphasis on the 'y'. I sat down.

"Just because you're dead doesn't mean that you can't feel pain. Like I was saying, my name's E, this is my office. I am part of the D.E.A.T.H. group, and I handle the murders. You were murdered. Do you understand that? That means you are D-E-A-D. Got it?"

I quickly nodded.

"Good. Now-" A telephone rang on E's desk.

E rushed over to pick it up. "Hello? Yes yes she's here. Really? Reincarnation?" his eyes widened in surprise, and…wait what was that glint in his eye?! "Yes, yes I see. Are you sure?" his smile grew wayyy too big for his face. "Yes, it will be done. Of course."

He turned to me with a shit eating grin on his face. "Well then, Kristal, you my dear… are going to be the very first reincarnated soul in the history of D.E.A.T.H."

I was ecstatic. A new chance at life? Sign me the fuck up! "Really?" I asked, hoping this wasn't all just a big, cruel joke.

"Yes, yes, yes, you will be reincarnated. The problem is, we can't determine where you'll end up, and it is highly likely that you will end up in some deserted or hostile world where you will die the moment you open your eyes. It is also probable that you will be reborn completely, as in, total infant rebirth. You will lose your memory, but that is the cost of reincarnation. A very high cost, it's sad but it's true. This will be the first reincarnation in history, so it is also likely that it won't run smoothly, and there is a chance that it will be pretty damn painful. Those are the risks, and of course there is a chance that it won't work and that it will be lights out forever."

I didn't care. If there was even the smallest chance of living a new life, even if it's without my old memories, I'll take it. Besides, old memories will hold me back; the sadness and tears of losing the people I cared about could waste my time. I took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

E snickered. "I never said you had a choice, but that's good anyway. Means less struggling. Less work for me."

I laughed. "Does your name stand for 'eccentric'?" I giggled.

He deadpanned. And then broke down laughing.

He laughed for a solid 5 minutes (yes, I counted) and then a door appeared out of nowhere in the far corner of the room. Not that I cared, that _really_ was not the strangest thing I've seen today.

He led me through the door, through some hallway with different paintings of landscapes, around a corner, through another door and into what looked like a laboratory, all the while blabbering on about how the machine worked. The entire room was white, and different machines and clear pipes pumping different fluids were scattered all round the room. There were four other people standing at some kind of machine in the far corner, talking. Three of them were frowning, while the other was scowling at them. When they saw me and E approaching, they quickly turned towards us and smiled. I felt a tinge of fear, but they didn't seem to notice.

Like E, all four of them were deathly pale, and they all had pitch black hair. One of them looked like fucking Samara from The Ring; her hair was in front of her face and she wore a pure white dress with long sleeves. Another had an army crop hairstyle, and wore a black suit. The third one was the tallest, and his hair was swept back. He wore a long trench coat, and when he opened his eyes I felt terrified…

…he had no irises, just pupils. I shrunk a little under his gaze.

The fourth had long, side shaven hair and a black crop top and shorts.

The scary one with the trench coat stepped forwards and extended a hand. "Greetings, human! I am the leader of D.E.A.T.H., and my name is D. That one," he pointed at the one with the crop top, "Is A, and to my left is H and T. We are D.E.A.T.H., and you, are about to be reincarnated." I reluctantly shook his hand. It felt cold and stiff, like that of a corpse. I fought the urge to shudder.

The Samara copy, H, stepped forward, and spoke in a scratchy voice, "Would you mind just lying down over there," she pointed at the machine, "…and we'll be with you in a moment."

I looked at where she pointed. It was kind of like a horizontal tube with some kind of glowing, memory foam-like substance in a rectangular shape in the middle. The tube was pretty narrow, just large enough to fit a person. Such a shame, overweight people wouldn't be able to be reincarnated.

2Good thing I was already halfway to Anorexia's door!

I crawled into the tube and lied down. It was surprisingly comfortable and cold. I actually thought it would be warm, because small spaces heat up quicker. The entrance to the tube closed up.

I lied on my back and stared out the glass tube at the five reapers talking in hushed whispers. I couldn't hear what they were saying, the tube was soundproofed. But why, though? I looked at their faces for answers. They were frowning worriedly. Noticing that I was watching them, T (the army crop haired one) smiled and walked over to the machine. He looked back at D, and D nodded.

T started fiddling with a bunch of flips and switches. The rest of their group came over, trying to hide their concern by smiling.

A pang of fear washed over me when T flipped the final switch.

.

.

.

…nothing happened.

The next moment, a searing pain ran through my entire body. I screamed in agony as the pain washed over me. I struggled where I was laying, screaming in pain and fear. It felt like a thousand needles were being pushed deep into my skin.

I looked at the five of them, tears in my eyes. A and H held their hands in front of their mouths, eyes wide. E and T looked shocked. The last face I saw was D's, smiling widely, a sadistic glint in his eyes. He was scribbling away furiously on a notepad.

* * *

My vision faded away.

Somewhere far away, the high pitched wail of a child rang through the air.

A blonde woman held the child lovingly in her arms, smiling.

"Welcome to the world, Jayden Heartfilia."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was fun to write! Well anyway, there you go! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist!**

**You might have noticed numbers next to some phrases.**

**Well, here's the explanation to it.**

**1 ****: This is a joke that appeared frequently in the series RWBY Chibi, and I really wanted to make a RWBY reference. Go watch RWBY, it is a great series! I absolutely love this series, so you will probably find RWBY references a LOT in my work. RWBY Chibi is a side series to RWBY.**

**2 ****: oof, that one hit close to home.**

**Anyway, there's the first chapter. Wear your seatbelts, and I'll see you next time!**

**Byeeee!**

**Amber**


End file.
